Uchiha Sasuke and the Mysterious Art of Seduction
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is in love with his brother... and really, who could blame him? Fortunately, he's got a few god-given talents on his side...


**Summary: Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time until both he and his brother were helpless to the feelings stirring inside them. Unfortunately, sooner or later usually wound up the former and Sasuke knew how quickly façades could drop… Rated M for graphic homosexual content. Yaoi.**

**Warnings: Pedophilia (somewhat; 20 year old on 14 year old)… and the bottom line that explains the last two warnings is this: brother on brother. That covers incest and the gay porn part…**

**So please, if you're still here, enjoy.**

**~~!~~**

Uchiha Sasuke had a mysterious ability.

It wasn't hard to guess what the ability in question, but to be specific it would be his remarkable power to make anyone drop their knickers anywhere, any time. It wasn't mysterious, actually, not really—Itachi had the same ability, but Sasuke wasn't sure he knew about it. Anyway, he supposed it wasn't exactly something to be proud of, but it was something, and it would ensure for the rest of his life that he would always get what he wanted.

Well, mostly what he wanted.

He hadn't realized for the first twelve years of his life that he was so drop-dead gorgeous that both men and women alike grew needy just watching him. It had never occurred to him why everyone seemed to find themselves in such a daze watching him until he'd had one moronic blonde point it out in return to Sasuke's rather blunt question as to why their sensei, a tall, silver-haired man in his thirties named Kakashi, was always so awkwardly hard during basketball practice.

It had been rather embarrassing to have Uzumaki Naruto, of all people, point out that he was so hot even the straight men of the town (and probably the entire world) got hard watching him, but at least he had gotten an explanation. After the blonde had mentioned it, it did make much more sense to Sasuke as to why people spent most of their time gawking at him.

He just wished it worked on the one person that it really mattered with.

It was true Sasuke loved his brother; he never denied it, never once lied about it or avoided the topic. While it made Itachi nervous and uncomfortable, Sasuke was at ease with himself and his feelings. Nothing changed after he came out of the closet except for the larger fan base, now openly consisting of both male and female admirers. Just the same, nothing much changed after Sasuke admitted his rather unplatonic feelings for his brother as well.

It was also true that Itachi loved Sasuke; very much, too much, in fact. He had the same unplatonic feelings that were thrusted at him by the younger Uchiha, but the difference was in that while Sasuke was not shy and didn't care what people thought about his relationship with his brother, Itachi did care, and this put a damper on their otherwise very potent relationship. What Sasuke didn't know was that every now and again Itachi would just sneak into his room and stroke his face as he slept, fighting off the urges that forced him into ice during the day.

Day-to-day life involved a careful amount of give and take between the two of them; Sasuke taking as much as he could, and Itachi very cautiously giving back. Like today.

Sasuke looked around the cafeteria, picking at his food instead of eating, and he carefully examined every corner of the room. In the farthest corner, near the kitchen, the Sabaku siblings were sitting alone… which wasn't in any way unusual. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were very introverted, usually conversing only between themselves, and even then they had a scanty handful of conversations that were held in public. Sasuke suspected that they spoke often but only in private with each other.

The next corner was mostly the Uzumaki group—Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inozuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and, of course, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke wrinkled his nose as he watched Naruto throw his head back, laughing, spitting ramen everywhere. The blonde brought his own lunch, and you could bet that every day, it'd be ramen. He was a fanatic about the stuff, as Sasuke had observed. Hinata watched with mild amusement and a little more than mild embarrassment… but not because he was embarrassing. More like she was in love with him, Sasuke noted with alarm. He hadn't thought it was possible.

He moved on to Hyuuga Neji, sitting at a table in the second to last corner with his two friends, a brunette Sasuke didn't know very well named TenTen and a boy Sasuke knew much better named Rock Lee. Lee was a little odd, and startled Neji often with his awkward antics and regular speeches regarding _youth_. Neji was good looking and a good friend of Sasuke's. They'd dated for a while the year before, but it hadn't worked out with Sasuke's never-wavering love for his brother. Neji was cool with that, and wound up dating Sabaku Gaara. They were still together, though most wouldn't realize it. The majority of their lovey-dovey relationship occurred outside of school, which Sasuke appreciated. He and Neji were what most called "aristocrats", who believed PDA wasn't exactly necessary.

Sasuke's eyes turned toward the last corner where his brother sat with his other friends, most of whom student teachers, like Itachi.

He was beautiful, with long black hair that was usually tied at the base of his neck in a ponytail and scarlet eyes. It was an unusual color, but Sasuke thought it was lovely. He was tall and lean, strong, though not quite as slender as Sasuke. He had full pink lips and a concentrative disposition. In Sasuke's opinion, he was perfect.

Itachi's eyes met Sasuke's and the younger offered him a half-casual half-sexual smile. Itachi's face went red at the sight. This pleased Sasuke. Following the trend started by his cherry red cheeks, his ears went red as he realized he'd done it and he snapped back around, trying to focus on his group of friends.

They were an odd lot. Besides Itachi, there was Hoshigake Kisame. He looked like a fish and had his skin dyed blue. Deidara was a gorgeous blonde artist, but he was a little wacky (hello, the man had mouth tattoos on his hands). Sasori of the Red Sand, as he'd come to be called, was pretty normal, but was a stoner and had a strange affiliation with puppets. Kakuzu was a money-grubbing man Sasuke didn't like, and was Hidan's boyfriend—a religious freak with a foul mouth. Itachi's only female friend, a tomboy named Konan, usually sat with them, too, but she was ill, and had given her stomach bug to a freak named Zetsu Sasuke also didn't like. But Itachi's friends were Itachi's friends.

Sasuke, bored sitting alone, dumped his tray and went over to sit next to Itachi. He automatically wound his arms around his brother's neck, pecking kisses down the pale column of flesh. Itachi shivered in his grasp, his muscles going tense. And what nice muscles they were. Itachi may have _acted _like a bottom, but when it came right down to it, he was seme. Actually, that didn't cover it. Itachi was a fucking _demon _in the sack.

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't know this from personal experience.

Also unfortunately, Itachi wasn't paying attention, because Kisame had just been punched in the back by Deidara to avoid choking which actually just helped it along. Sasuke smiled as he coughed.

"What are _you _smiling at?" Kisame snarled playfully once he was through choking. Sasuke laughed.

"Schadenfreude," he replied.

All six—including his brother—stared at him.

He smirked. "According to Avenue Q, it's a German word that means taking pleasure at the misfortune of others."

"Avenue Q?" Deidara repeated with raised eyebrows. "Really? I'd have pegged you for Boy George and the Culture Club if we were going to go with _totally gay English music_." Sasuke stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"Coming from the guy who's banged more guys than I've laid eyes on," he snorted. "And by English, I hope we're talking the language, because at the moment, I'm beginning to consider you racist." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm talking about the stupid language," he grumbled, and Sasuke had to hold back a chuckle.

Sasuke had to remind himself to breath as Itachi shifted slightly, reminding him of the large hands on his hip, the arms wrapped around his body, the strong, beautiful ivory colored chest he was resting against. He sucked in a breath, looking up slightly into Itachi's face, inches away. The sight took the breath he'd breathed in away.

"Ooh, Itachi," Kisame giggled—yes, _giggled_, like a goddamned girl—before Sasuke had the mental functions required to look away. "He's staring dreamily into your eyes again." Itachi's expression didn't change—save for a slight blush that no one but Sasuke would notice, being so close. Sasuke smirked at Kisame, reaching up and placing a kiss at the corner of his brother's mouth. He watched as Kisame's face settled into a jealous pout.

Itachi's reaction was if nothing, hilarious. He jumped about a foot in the air—almost dropping Sasuke—then jerked away, his face crimson.

"Sasuke!" he complained, but to his credit, he didn't push Sasuke away, and the younger Uchiha knew he wasn't imagining how hard his brother's cock had gotten. He just smiled and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

~~!~~

"Sasuke, would it be presumptuous of me to assume that you've been sitting there for nearly and hour and haven't written one thing down on your homework worksheet?"

Sasuke nearly cursed, jumping halfway out of his skin in surprise. He turned around, his cheeks a light color of pink, and gave his brother a half-exasperated, half-petulantly embarrassed look.

"It's none of your business, Itachi," he snapped, but Itachi's smirk told him he knew Sasuke wasn't really mad. He was only really embarrassed that Itachi had caught him thinking about him again. It was different when seductions were planned; he was never embarrassed to be caught then. But when Itachi walked in on him when he was unprepared… well… it was just plain shameful.

"Of course it is. You're my brother," was the calm reply and Sasuke sighed. That was the problem. Itachi loved him, wanted him… but didn't want to be with him out of _morals_. Bleh.

"Itachi…" Sasuke purred, looking over at his brother with a seductive grin. Itachi blinked, then blushed, the faint pink spreading across his cheeks like wildfire.

"Sasuke, what you did at lunch was wrong," he muttered. "That's why I came in here. So don't look at me like that, okay?"

"But you _like _it, aniki," Sasuke pouted and Itachi's blush intensified.

"Just because I like it doesn't mean it's right."

"Who says it isn't?" Sasuke argued, crossing his arms and turning around to face his brother fully. "What law is there that says we can't be together?"

"The one that says incest is illegal." Sasuke grumbled a few colorful profanities under his breath and looked back up at his brother.

Only when he looked up Itachi wasn't standing there anymore and Sasuke jumped again feeling those broad yet slightly feminine hands (not that he was one to talk) digging into his shoulders.

"Sasuke," Itachi murmured behind him, massaging the flesh forcefully, the only way it worked on Sasuke's muscles. "Didn't I just give you a massage last week? Why on earth are you so tense?"

"I dunno," the raven said dully, just trying to stifle the moans threatening to burst from his vocal cords. It really was only too pleasant to have those hands on him and it was a good thing that Sasuke was sitting at his desk, because his suddenly raging erection was hidden from view under the drawer. "I guess I'm just stressed out because of school."

Itachi chuckled softly and Sasuke bucked upward, into the wooden desk, inconspicuously. It looked like he was just stretching but Sasuke was sure Itachi knew what he was doing.

"Hey, school gets hard around freshman year," the fourteen year old complained and Itachi rolled his eyes, digging his thumb into a groove between his shoulder blades. "Ooh, right there…"

"Yes, very difficult," Itachi agreed sarcastically, though his careful monotone made it difficult to distinguish. "Just wait until you hit sophomore year."

Sasuke groaned under his fingers. "Great, just remind me that's coming up," he grumbled, but he was still in massage-induced ecstasy and the words didn't have the bite he wanted. "And I'll still be the youngest in my class, damn it all."

Itachi chuckled. "Watch that mouth, otouto," he said as always and Sasuke just looked up, giving him another grin, this one even more suggestive than the last. Now that he'd been able to will his erection away, he could focus on seducing his brother again.

But it didn't work as planned… for once. Itachi just raised his eyebrows at him, seemingly missing the sexual quality to his grin when Sasuke knew he was ignoring it. Itachi was blushing slightly but didn't say anything, which killed the fun. "What are you grinning at me, otouto? You look like an idiot." As blunt as ever. Why was he just now putting on that cold front? Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning backward so that his back was pressed against his brother's front. Sasuke thanked the stars that his desk chair didn't have a back, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get as close as he was.

Itachi stayed for a couple more minutes and gave him a pointer on the first problem of his homework, but the sudden erection the twenty year old was now sporting made Itachi predictably uncomfortable. Sasuke had gotten the desired effect out of his brother, but of course it drove him away. As he left, Sasuke sighed, giving the door a disappointed pout. The youngest Uchiha looked down at his paper and sighed again before pushing his chair back and getting up to lock the door. He sat on the edge of his large, black bed and unzipped his jeans. They'd gotten unbearably tight, having Itachi lean over him from behind to point at certain parts of the Algebra problem he was working on.

He looked down at himself, unable to hold back on his smug smirk. He was large and perfectly shaped, curving upward. His eyes traced the large veins curling down his cock as it pulsed with need, the head a violent shade of red. He would have been proud of his size if it hadn't been almost painful at the time. He always responded like this around Itachi. There was little that didn't turn him on about Itachi anymore.

He wrapped a firm hand around his erection, knowing that if he didn't there would be hell to pay. He moaned softly and pumped it once before picking up the pace. He didn't want to draw this out; he had bigger fish to fry, and important plans to make. The plans in question would probably include him in a lot of awkward situations, getting walked in on often… with the end result being a very hard, very unconstrained Itachi. The thought sped up his orgasm and he came quickly.

He looked down at his messy hand, sighing. He always was like that when Itachi was involved.

"Sasuke! Would you come down for dinner? Neji says that if you don't he'll be happy to help _get _you down." Sasuke blinked, then shivered. Neji was fucking ruthless when he wanted something. Unwillingly, his lips turned upward in a smile. It was really kind of sexy how determined the Hyuuga was, and it wasn't like he was bad looking…

He tried to imagine Neji naked and, as always, the fantasy turned into Itachi. Sasuke sighed again. Would he never be free from this obsession? It was getting to the point that he couldn't think about anyone else.

"I'm coming," he grumbled, zipping himself back up, and left his room, wiping his hand on a t-shirt conveniently hung up on the knob. He grabbed it on his way out and threw it in the hamper just inside the laundry room on the way downstairs.

Itachi was seated, as always, second from the end, the seat next him empty. Neji was sitting at the end of the table, next to Sasuke, his uncle next to him on the other side, directly across from Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, and shook his head to clear it. He took his seat next to Itachi, his mind whirling with ideas. It would be best to start when everything was quiet for a moment, he decided. If their parents were occupied with their guests, then they would be too occupied to hear Itachi tell Sasuke to stop… if it were quiet, Itachi would certainly be inclined to stay quiet and just enjoy it for once.

At the moment, Mikoto was engaged in a _stimulating _conversation with Hyuuga Hiashi. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing she was coming onto him. He began to wonder when she'd draw him in for yet another threesome (because Mikoto and Fugaku were actually rather… well… sluts, to be honest. Seriously. Sasuke had approached them with the intentions of telling them about his feelings for his brother a year ago and they'd asked him if he'd worn Itachi down yet). Still, he was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw Neji's sharp gaze, the words coming across easily.

_They've stopped talking. Now's your chance_, were the words his eyes were conveying. Then, when he saw Sasuke get it, he smirked. It amazed Sasuke how Neji figured these things out so quickly.

Sasuke, his mind reveling the naughty things his fingers were about to do, smirked in a mirror image of his friend's. Just as he told them to, the devilish fingers found themselves on Itachi's thigh, moving in a lazy design. With his other hand, Sasuke took a bite of his casserole, completely normal, not even looking at his brother, whose wide eyes were locked on Sasuke's face questioningly.

A hand slapped at Sasuke's fingers, most likely assuming that he was playing a practical joke on him. Sasuke had to bite back a chuckle. This was going to get fun.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what his brother was doing and the knowledge was starting to make him panic a bit. It was a well-thought out plan, he had to admit. Sasuke was perfectly aware Itachi wouldn't say anything to gain the attention of their parents. He knew that Itachi would just take it, and he knew that it would wear down on his will. He wanted it, he knew he wanted it, and enough of _this _and he wouldn't care if it was wrong or not.

Sasuke's fingers slid down, coming down to scratch his inner thigh lightly. Itachi, against his will and better judgment, felt himself grow hard and cursed the day his brother came into realization of his allure. The same hand inched upward and Itachi slapped at it again to no avail. Of course Sasuke would be persistent, the sick little fuck.

Sasuke's sinful hand ghosted over his erection and Itachi, watching his little brother intensely with narrowed, angry eyes, noticed a quirk in Sasuke's lips that could probably be attributed to the hot flush curling across his cheeks like a prairie fire. He knew it would encourage and amuse Sasuke that his body was betraying him. As good looking as his brother was, he was _not _going to give him what he wanted… they were brothers, for fuck's sake, no matter how much he wanted and loved him.

But Sasuke didn't care about that miniscule detail as he roughly palmed his crotch, making Itachi grown softly low in his throat. The kid had a full blown smirk on his face now, and ducked his head, turning it slightly toward Neji so his parents wouldn't see it. He squeezed the hill in his jeans and Itachi slapped at his hand again, but the action blew up in his face. He'd just wound up putting more pressure on his erection and he'd moaned out loud, and as quiet as he'd done it, his parents had noticed.

"Um, Itachi?" Mikoto said with a raised eyebrow. To Itachi it looked like she knew what was going on… but of course, she would never be able to imagine that her youngest son was trying to jerk her eldest off right at the dinner table. And succeeding, if Itachi was being honest. So of course he wasn't going to be. "Is there something wrong?"

He gave her a weak smile, trying not to moan again as Sasuke's fingers popped the button on his jeans, pulling the older raven out under the table to give him better access to his aniki's cock… which was shamefully erect. "It's just really good, Mom," he said quietly, the last word coming out as sort of a moan, too. She didn't know how true the words were. She just smiled, shaking her head before she turned to Hiashi with a sultry look. Itachi really hoped she wasn't planning something again. After the incident with the mayor… what was his name, Minato?... Itachi didn't want to have to deal with _that _again.

"Sasuke, stop," he pleaded in a whisper once his parents were otherwise involved. Sasuke looked up at him with a sinful smirk, licking his lips.

"But why?" he asked in a whisper. "You like it, I can tell…" he trailed off and squeezed Itachi's erection, forcing a groan out of him to prove his point.

"But Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored him, and squeezed again. His eyes squeezed shut and he screamed softly, his chest heaving and his hips jerking upward as his orgasm exploded through him.

Hiashi looked scandalized. Sasuke looked smug. Neji looked amused. Mikoto and Fugaku just looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Fugaku relayed the earlier question with a raised eyebrow.

"I stubbed my toe," Itachi muttered under his breath, his blush going from pink to violet in a heartbeat. He looked over, away from Fugaku, and wound up being met with Sasuke's proud smile.

"I win," he whispered before inconspicuously bringing his hand up and licking from the tip of his middle finger to his wrist.

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair, minus the whispered conversation between the brunette Hyuuga and Sasuke. Itachi couldn't bring himself to say anything else, to Sasuke or otherwise. He was, even after coming, still kind of turned on and that wasn't a good thing.

"'Kaa-san, I'm finished eating. I'm just going to put my dishes away and take a shower."

She nodded vaguely in his direction but Itachi got the impression that she was more staring off at Hiashi. He stood, grabbing his plate and the wine glass his mother had set out for him (among the Uchiha clan, "drinking ages" didn't exist) before making his way to the kitchen. He set him in the sink, letting his hands come up to grip the counter as he realized that he was hard again. Really?

He'd been replaying Sasuke's hand ghosting over his cock over again during dinner, but never did he think that he would actually respond, physically, again tonight, but obviously he'd been wrong.

He made his way up the stairs, going into his room only to grab a pair of pajama bottoms for when he was finished with his shower. From there he proceeded to drag both the bottoms and his weary body to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"It's a damn shame he goes off to do that without you," Neji said under his breath, appearing to be focused on his food, knowing Sasuke could hear him.

"I know it," Sasuke huffed, his lower lip jutting out in an sexy version of the classic Uchiha pout. "But he's not gonna win that easily. Mom!"

Mikoto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"I want to go fuck Itachi in the shower, so can I be excused?" Neji snorted his laugher, and Mikoto looked scandalized. Fugaku just kept eating. Hiashi looked like he'd just been slapped.

"Uchiha Sasuke, watch your language!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I would like to go _seduce _Itachi in the shower, so can I go?" he repeated (with some revisions). Mikoto rolled her own eyes and nodded, waving him away.

"Go easy on him—okay, Sasuke? He's not used to this quite yet," his mother requested and Sasuke sighed, nodding.

"Fine, but I'm seriously not going to rest tonight until I get thoroughly—"

"Uchiha Sasuke, what have I told you about watching your language?"

"—screwed," he finished, glaring as he walked past her with his dishes. Neji laughed and Sasuke watched in his peripheral vision as Hiashi gave him a wild, shocked look before he walked into the kitchen. He set his dishes in the sink, listening to the sound of Hiashi's inevitable freak-out. He would have stayed to listen to the show, but he was on a mission.

He trekked up the stairs, coming to the top, right by the hamper, and, looking around, stripped himself down, tossing the bundle of clothes in the hamper. On second thought, he pulled the jeans back out and pulled them out. He didn't want to find himself castrated before the day was out.

Judging by the steam coming out from under the bathroom, he had the water on hot, which amused Sasuke to no end. He knew Itachi like his own dick—cold water meant he was just taking a shower. Hot water? Hot water meant that he was jerking off, and the thought alone nearly made Sasuke cum on the spot.

Yeah. It was definitely time Sasuke and Itachi fucked, whether the elder liked it or not.

He walked in quietly, shutting the door behind him as softly as he could, turning around slowly. The whole bathroom was filled with steam, but the shower curtain was clear, something Sasuke was immensely grateful for at the moment. He could see the basic shape of Itachi's slim, yet muscular figure before he peeked through the crack.

It was a sight to see. Itachi was leaning against the shower wall, his hair plastered to the tile, his face flushed. Sasuke's own face went beet red just seeing him; he looked like sex incarnate. His eyelids were fluttering, his eyelashes kissing his cheek over and over again. Looking down, he let his eyes trail down his brother's muscular chest to the fisted hard on.

Unfortunately, in his admiration, he'd forgotten to remain inconspicuous and his sharp breaths had attracted his brother's attention.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" he screeched, his cheeks darkening a couple shades in under a second, turning his lower body to hide his erection from his brother.

Instead of answering, he just stepped into the shower, jeans and all, and wrapped his arms around his brother's torso. He ran his hands over his quivering brother's muscular chest before pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Why do you want this so badly?" Itachi asked him hoarsly.

"Because I love you," he replied simply.

Slowly, as if he were waking up from a horrible dream, Itachi turned around, his charcol-colored eyes gloriously intense. Sasuke shivered as they met his and large though slender hands met his waist, sliding to the small of his back and pulling him flush against Itachi's very beautiful, very wet body.

Sasuke's eyes closed as Itachi's lips came down on his, softly at first, nipping at his lips before the kiss deepened, getting more violent. It took barely a minute before the liplock was intimate and passionate.

Sasuke and Itachi parted only for Itachi to lean down and start sucking harshly on the pale neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as he made his way downward.

He pulled those jeans down, smiling somewhat guiltily, and kissed the head of Sasuke's erection. The Uchiha in question moaned, loudly, but Itachi just told him to turn around and bend over.

Sasuke had a gorgeous ass and even Itachi, who felt like a sick, twisted bastard even right then, could appriciate that. He kissed the curve of his backside before he parted Sasuke's cheeks, giving himself a very clear view of that cute little pink whirl. He gave Sasuke the order and he pried his own cheeks apart so Itachi could fondle to his heart's content. If Sasuke was going to be a pushy bitch about the whole thing, the least he could do was help Itachi.

The elder Uchiha ran a finger along the puckered opening, smirking unintentionally as it flexed.

"You have a very horny ass, Sasuke, did you know that?" Sasuke heard from below and let out a sharp gasp. Who knew that Itachi could talk dirty?

Well, he _was _a demon in the sack—or at least, that was Deidara had said. Sasuke would have been jealous, but he was pretty sure the affair had taken place three or four years ago, so he didn't think he had much competition.

Itachi leaned in, running his tongue from the base of his spine to just below his hole, chuckling quietly as Sasuke shuddered. He liked the effect his breath had on Sasuke's entrance. It made the tight whirl bunch and quiver in a way that Itachi enjoyed immensely.

Itachi leaned in again, flicking the opening with his tongue for a moment before pushing the appendage inside, listening as Sasuke moaned at the intrusion. Sasuke's voice was like liquid sex; a deep, throaty sound that had Itachi harder than his kisses did.

The rim job didn't take long; Itachi was a quick, thorough man by nature and as much as he loved his brother and wanted to savor the first time they had sex, he wanted to be buried in Sasuke's ass _now_.

He stood, positioning himself, snaking around to Sasuke's front and wrapping a hand around his cock before he even started. After all, Itachi was huge, and he knew it.

He forced his cock in, inch by agonizing inch, knowing he was causing Sasuke pain (he was starting to feel quilty again; he could have provided lube or more preparation or _something_), but then again, he was in pain himself. He had to hold himself back when all he wanted to do, if he was going to be honest, was slam all eight inches of his cock into Sasuke's oh-so-luscious ass.

Yeah, he was a damn near doting brother.

When he was completely sheathed, he listened to the sound of his brother's panting, not realizing he was groaning himself, a low moan coming from the back of his throat.

"It-achi," Sasuke gasped. "P-please, move!"

Itachi heard himself choke on a moan there and did as his brother asked, pulling out until his head was barely inside then shoving himself back inside that warm cavern, squeezing his eyes shut as he focused. It was hard to with the walls of Sasuke's passage sucking him in, tightening around him, but he managed, working up a quick yet merciless pace that few others could match.

Sasuke's moans and eventual cries just got louder and louder, pushing Itachi to the edge. He was trying _so hard _to hold out, to draw it out as long as he could, thrusting deep into his brother's body, hitting his prostate every time, when those walls clamped down on him.

He let out a hoarse yell as his brother's passage milked him for all he was worth. When it was over, and the shower curtain was covered in Sasuke's come, they both slid to the bottom of the shower and Itachi pulled his brother into his lap, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"So I win?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Itachi with wide, adorably hopeful eyes. Itachi rolled his own.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, clearing his throat. "But don't expect a trophy."

**It isn't the longest sex scene, but I hope the dinner table scene makes up for the length the sex scene is lacking. I was originally going to beef it up, but I just kind of wanted it done. I have another (really disturbing) ItaSasu project I have to finish, so if you want that done…**

**By the way, I was listening to Noriaki Sujiyama (the Japanese voice of Sasuke, for those of you who don't know) while I wrote this. Stainless Night, to be specific. It's an amazing song. If anyone out there hasn't heard any of Noriaki Sujiyama's singing, look up Stainless Night or Suigintou no Yuro—both are excellent songs! Sasuke can sing!**

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
